A Good Boyfriend Would
by AlabasterLily
Summary: This is a series of Percabeth one-shots, in Percy's POV, set between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. Each one is based on several items from the list What A Good Boyfriend Should Do. Not much fluff. T for kissing, slight violence, and Olympian strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello, everyone! This story was inspired by one of my good friends, _Loving You Endlessly_.She originally had the idea to do a Percabeth story with it. Definitely check out her story_,What a Good Boyfriend Would Do_, too!**

**This series of one-shots will be (loosely) based on the list of things a good boyfriend would do, which you can see on my profile under _Updates and Information: A Good Boyfriend Would..._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, and do not own anything you recognize from the PJO or HoO series. Sadly.**

* * *

Percy groaned. He would rather fight the Minotaur for the third time than spend two hours watching-

"_Romanza! _It's a brilliant documentary about Frank Lloyd Wright!" Annabeth was practically squirming with excitement.

"Annabeth, can't we go to the-" Agh. She was looking at him with those big pleading gray eyes. How was he ever supposed to win an argument with her?

A little reluctantly, Percy muttered "All right..."

"Yes!" Annabeth yelled, punching the air. "Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch. "If we start now, we can watch the director's cut edition!"

Percy sighed. He would watch it with her, but that didn't mean he would enjoy it.

* * *

Annabeth's eyes widened behind the screen of Daedalus's laptop. Her eyebrows knit together, and her fingers flew furiously across the keyboard.

"Hey Annabeth, I thought we could-"

"That's nice."

Percy tried again. "Annabeth, the weather is amazing. Maybe we could have a picnic on the dock."

"No, I don't want any."

"Don't you want to take a break? You've been here for hours."

"Give it to Tyson."

Percy sat down next to Annabeth on her bunk and tried to see what she was so fascinated by. It was some three-dimensional program with grids across it, and taking shape across the screen was a large building resembling the Supreme Court. Or maybe the Parthenon.

"_Annabeth!" _She didn't answer, so Percy grabbed her.

"_Perseus Jackson, I am going to kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again!_" Oh, Hades, her laptop had fallen on the floor. Annabeth picked it up and inspected it for damage. Luckily, it was made of stronger stuff than mortal laptops, so it didn't have a scratch. Percy shuddered to think of what she might have done to him had the laptop broken.

Annabeth closed the laptop, set it on her bed, and stormed out of the cabin.

Aware that it was like challenging an angry titan, Percy ran after her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He backed away a few feet. She had turned around and looked absolutely murderous. Annabeth stepped towards him, placed both hands on his chest, and shoved him backwards. Percy, caught unawares, landed hard on the ground. For a moment he was stunned. Annabeth stomped away.

Percy got to his feet, ran after her, and grabbed her around the waist.

"Percy Jackson! You are the single most aggravating person I have _ever_ met! Let go this instant!" She tried to free herself, but when she failed to do so, she tried to bite him.

Nothing Percy hadn't experienced before, but holding on to her was almost as hard as holding on to Nereus. Annabeth struggled for a few more seconds, then went limp in his arms.

"Annabeth? Annabeth! _Di immortales!_ Oh my gods, are you-" She'd taken advantage of his loosened grasp to free herself and tackle him. Percy thought he was a goner- that is, until she laughed.

"You're so annoying, Seaweed Brain," she said, in between fits of hilarity. Percy smiled. He got up and chased her into the lake, where they shared another amazing underwater kiss.

* * *

**How was it? Great? Awful? Okay? Good effort?  
**

** If you can tell me which four of the items on the list that I used in this chapter, you can choose the next three items for the next chapter to be about. Leave the numbers of the items in this chapter along with a meaningful review before the next chapter is posted. I will PM you with the details if you have an account, but if you don't have one, send your contact info to .  
**

**If no single winner is selected, I will choose the person with the most, and anyone else who has the remaining items. If no winner is selected at all, I will choose the next three.  
**

**So go look! Go on, go!  
**

****~_AlabasterLily_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, and do not own anything you recognize from the PJO or HoO series. *Sigh*  
**

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

**_34. Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show, even if you think it's stupid._**

**_6. When she ignores you, give her your attention._**

**_1. When she walks away from you mad, follow her._**

**_3. When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go_**.

**Thanks to 'Guest' for _almost_ getting it right. Full list is on my profile.**

* * *

Percy held his breath, waiting for the clock to turn to 12:00. When it finally did, he picked up the phone and punched in ten numbers he knew by heart- Annnabeth's phone number.

After six rings, she picked up. "Hello?" she mumbled, sounding groggy.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Seaweed Brain! I was _sleeping_! And you're going to attract monsters! I don't think my roommate would react well to finding a-"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Percy replied hastily. "I just wanted to say happy birthday."

She was silent for so long, Percy began to wonder if she had fallen back asleep.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she murmured. "Now shut up and go to sleep." She hung up.

Percy laughed and turned off the phone. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Percy walked with Annabeth to the door of her school. He kissed her goodbye on the steps, and then hurried home. The thought of what he was about to do wracked his nerves even more than when the Titan War was impending.

He greeted his mom, summarized his date with Annabeth, then went to his room. He checked the time- 11:30. Twenty-nine minutes. For about 25, he absentmindedly fiddled with Riptide, seriously considering uncapping it and stabbing himself several times. That would be much less painful than if Annabeth didn't feel the same way he did. For three minutes afterwards, he stared at his alarm clock, willing it to go more slowly. It went faster. In almost no time, it was 11:28. Percy picked up his phone. He dialed Annabeth's phone number, but didn't press call yet. He counted down until 11:29. _Fifteen... fourteen... twelve... eleven... ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... twoooo... one. _There was no turning back now. He hit call.

He almost thought it would go to voicemail, but Annabeth picked up on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth, it's me."

"Oh, hi Percy. Hold on a second." He heard muffled voices and giggling in the background.

"What's so important?" Oh, she had no idea.

"Oh, um... happy birthday." _Hades._ He couldn't lose his nerve now.

"Thanks. Is that all?"

"No. Um... _Iluboo._"

"_What?!_"

"I mean... I love you."

She was quiet again. Percy felt sick. What if she didn't feel the same way? He was almost about to hang up and deny everything when she spoke again.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy relaxed. He hadn't even realized he'd been clenching his fist. There were little white half-moon shapes on his palms from his nails.

"Good night, Wise Girl."

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Percy crouched behind a juniper bush. He looked carefully around it. There was the flag, waving slightly in the breeze at the top of "Zeus's Fist." It didn't really look much like a fist anymore, but Chiron _still_ wouldn't let them call it "the poop pile." Suddenly, a petite girl with pointed ears popped out of the bush. Percy muffled a yell.

"Juniper! Don't do that!"

She giggled. "Sorry. Do you know where Grover is?"

"He's refereeing with Chiron. _Shhhh._"

She giggled again. It was getting slightly annoying. "They're hiding behind the ferns," she whispered, pointing to the left of the "fist." Then she poofed into green mist.

Percy crept slowly to the right of the fist. Maybe he could sneak behind those trees there, then make a run for the flag. He was halfway towards the tall group of pines when he heard yells and loud footsteps. He cursed silently. He started running for the fist- it didn't matter now- but when he was almost to it, he was run over by Ares campers. It was similar to being stampeded by large, unwashed, cows. By the time he could pull himself out of the ground, they had claimed the flag.

_Go to Tartarus, _he thought bitterly. Stupid Ares cabin. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Annabeth had run up behind him, and there were tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Annabeth?!" he yelped. Had she been run over too? Whoever had hurt her would pay. "Whose butt am I kicking?"

She looked up at him, puzzled. Then her expression cleared.

"Oh- you- you're so stupid, Seaweed Brain!" she yelled, and punched him on the shoulder. "I'm allergic to ferns. You actually thought I- you idiot!" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Then she softened.

"That's sweet of you, though." She smiled at him. It made Percy feel a little less dense. "Come on, let's go down to the lake."

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm going to try to keep this brief, because I have a lot to say. Anyway, no contest this chapter for obvious reasons, we'll have them on alternating chapters.  
**

**Next, future chapters will be posted on Fridays, except for the next one, which will be posted immediately after I have FIVE total reviews.  
**

**You can stop reading now. The rest is annoying ranting.  
**

**I haven't been getting many reviews, and the ones I do get aren't giving me much feedback. I appreciate you taking the time to read, favorite, and follow, but I'd like you all to talk to me more. It tells me what you're here for- fluff, or *shudder* lemons, or my writing, or just Percabeth. If you don't, I don't know what you want or how to improve. A meaningful review is like this:  
**

_I liked your story, but I noticed a few things. Insert constructive criticism here- comments on my writing, conventions mistakes you noticed, suggestions to improve, etc. You did Insert something positive here- stayed IC, good plot, etc. Overall, it was Insert overall impression here.  
_

**You probably think I'm a pedantic, demanding, harpy right now. Especially after de-fluffing the most fluffy things on the list. Hehe. But I know you can do three reviews. I believe in you. **_  
_

_~AlabasterLily_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, and do not own anything you recognize from the PJO or HoO series. *Sigh*  
**

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

**_29. Call her at 12:00 am on her birthday to tell her you love her._**

**_30. Call her before you sleep and after you wake up._**

**_40. When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is, "Whose butt am I kicking, babe?"_**

* * *

Percy took a deep breath. He hoisted the large wicker basket into his arms, and started towards the Athena cabin. Before he took two steps, he heard a piercing scream from the interior... Annabeth's scream. He dropped the carefully packed basket, sprinted towards the cabin, and threw the door open. **  
**

Annabeth was crouched on her bed, her dagger out, pointing towards a corner in the back of the cabin. She looked up, and her face was pale with fear.

"Percy! Thank the gods! Get it! It's over there!" Annabeth gestured towards the shelves of scrolls.

Percy walked over. He didn't see anything. "Annabeth, are you-"

"No, you idiot! Look _down!_ Percy looked, and saw a terrible, monstrous, life threatening...

...spider. Annabeth shrieked. "It's coming this way! Kill it! Slice it into pieces!"

Percy sighed. He bent down and picked up the spider. It wasn't even a big one, only about an inch long. Rather than decimating it as Annabeth desired, he carried it outside and set it on the ground, then closed the door.

"Really?" he said, barely able to speak with the effort of holding in his laughter.

"Shut _up_, Seaweed Brain!" Her face was bright red, sharply in contrast with the white it had been before. She got up, shaking slightly. "You know spiders are out to get me!"

"Yes, but did you really need your dagger out?" He immediately regretted that sentence as Annabeth glowered at him, but suddenly, she flopped down on the bed and burst into tears.

Percy was absolutely shocked. He'd never seen Annabeth break down like this before. He crossed the cabin and sat down next to her. He didn't know why, or what to say, so he just hugged her and held her like that, a little awkwardly.

After several long minutes, she quieted. Percy was still afraid of upsetting her, so he let go, but kept one arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, hiccuping a bit. "I'm just angry at myself. I... I can hold up the earth and fight titans, but one spider, and I lose it." She looked at him with red eyes. "What if one day, everything depends on me, and _this _happens?" She hiccuped.

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you'll never give up, and you'll never let anyone you care about down. If everything is depending on you, I know that you'll be able to face your fears and make it right in the end."

She was quiet for so long that Percy wondered if he'd offended her somehow. Finally, though, she sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you're right, Seaweed Brain."

Percy tilted her head up and kissed her, and no number of spiders could have ruined that.

* * *

**A/N: Contest is back on! ****Y'all are _so _nice. Blackmailing really does work (smiley face). Thanks for all your feedback- I will try to make the stories longer from now, and more fluff, if possible. **

******PercabethLover: You're so sweet! That wasn't necessary, it was just to tell you what I meant. But thanks so much anyway. I've been reading fanfics for that reason too!  
**

******Rosalia13: You don't have to write to give concrit- if you notice anything you think might be better, just tell me (********smiley face). And sure, I'll try!**  


**************Guest: How did you like the last chapter?  
**

**************So, can we get to 15 reviews for the next chapter? Just four more! But more are welcome******** (********smiley face).**  


_~AlabasterLily_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, and do not own anything you recognize from the PJO or HoO series. This is what I do with my time- borrow characters and settings and plots and write totally unoriginal stories.  
**

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

**_11. When she's scared, protect her._**

**_9. When she starts crying, just hold her and don't say a word._**

**_12. When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her._**

* * *

Percy stumbled out of the arena. He'd been practicing his sword fighting with various Ares campers for hours on end, and felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He opened his water bottle and poured it over himself. Much better.

He headed in the direction of the showers, hoping to get one in before dinner. On the way, he saw Annabeth walking towards the Big House. He thought of calling out to her, but then stopped himself. Instead, he ran in her direction, and when he got closer, he slowed and snuck up behind her. When she was less than a foot in front of him, he grabbed her around the waist.

He was in for a surprise.

Without even turning around, she grabbed his right arm and judo flipped him over her shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Hades, Annabeth! What the- Why would you- Who did- Gahhhhh!"

"Oh my gods, Percy, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

Percy didn't want to admit he had just been whupped by his girlfriend. "Yeah, sure." He winced as he sat up. "Just peachy."

"Are you sure? You don't look okay."

"I'm _fine!_" Percy snarled. Annabeth raised one eyebrow. "I... I mean, I'm all right." He smiled nervously.

"Sure you are, Seaweed Brain. I'll help you get to the Big House."

"No, no," Percy protested weakly. "I'm fine!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, stood up, and held out her hand to Percy. "Come _on_."

Percy sighed. He took her hand. "Remind me to _never_ sneak up on you again."

* * *

Percy dialed Annabeth's phone number. She was probably going to kill him for it, but he had to talk to her, even at the risk of attracting monsters. She could take them.

He pressed call. He was afraid it was going to go to voicemail, but on the last ring, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth? It's me."

"I know."

"How?"

"Because only you keep calling me when everything's perfectly fine."

"Actually, well, um, it's... not."

"What?"

"I, um, have to tell you something important."

"Well, tell me then."

"I, uh, kistsumelse."

"Slow down, Seaweed Brain, and repeat that."

Percy's stomach turned over. "I... kissed someone else."

No reply.

"Annabeth?"

Silence.

Percy waited. She wouldn't just hang up on him, would she?

He considered hanging up and calling her again. Maybe she was expecting him to. But at that moment, she spoke.

"Who?" She sounded a little strange.

"I don't know her name- that didn't come out right. It was this waitress, at a restaurant. I was just sitting there in the booth, and the next minute she was next to me and I don't know what happened next. I didn't kiss her back though, I swear on the Styx, I pulled away right after that, and-"

"Stop, Percy."

Percy felt like he was going to throw up.

"I-"

Annabeth interrupted him. "It doesn't matter. It isn't your fault. And you told me. I... appreciate that, Percy."

Percy felt like whooping with relief. "Thanks, Annabeth. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

Percy fell back onto his bed. When he thought she'd blow up, she didn't. When he thought something wouldn't matter, it did.

Women.

* * *

**A really, _really_ long A/N: Sorry, this chapter is pretty short and kind of OOC. I've been really busy and somewhat uninspired, so I hope you'll forgive me. I wanted to get this up quickly because I don't think I'll have time to do so this Friday. Actually, forget about updating Fridays. I'll just try to update once a week. CONTEST IS OPEN THIS CHAPTER.  
**

******************So, can we get up to 30 reviews for the next chapter? ************Even though I don't deserve them?  
**

******************************Would anyone like to offer their services as a beta? I won't bother you all the time, just for chapters like these, where I'm not quite sure how to go about it. Please PM me if you can!  
**

******************************Do you like my new cover image? My Photoshop skills are rather mediocre, but I think it's okay. A little creepy, but okay.  
**

* * *

******************************Guest (19th review): I'm sorry. It's gone now.  
**

******************************Guest(21st review): Thanks. I'm most definitely not going to have lemons. I don't know about suspense though. It's just a series of one-shots. If it were an actual story with a real plot and all, maybe, but this is just meant to be kind of relaxing and easy to read.  
**

******************************Percabeth Lover: Thanks so much! Your reviews make _me _feel special. And I know, imagine how silly all those apocalypse-ers must feel now.  
**

_~AlabasterLily_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, and do not own anything you recognize from the PJO or HoO series, as much as I wish I did.  
**

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

**_10. When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind._**

**___26. Stay on the phone with her even if she isn't saying anything._**

* * *

Percy sat in the seat next to Annabeth and put his large Coke in the cup holder. Shame it wasn't blue.

Annabeth reached into one of the pockets of her backpack and pulled out something small. She held it out to him. Percy took it- it was a bottle of blue food coloring.

"Thanks!" He proceeded to squirt about half the bottle into his Coke.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're only supposed to put in a few drops, Seaweed Brain. Watch, that's going to taste awful, and your tongue will turn blue."

Percy suspected she was right (as _always_), but Annabeth didn't have to know that. He stirred the violently indigo drink and cautiously took a sip.

Blech.

It tasted like plastic (don't ask how he knew). He looked sideways at Annabeth, who had a satisfied smirk on her face. He stuck his (blue) tongue out at her. Percy grabbed some of her popcorn as the movie started and stuffed it in his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste. It didn't really work. The atrocious, chemical-ly taste felt like it was somewhere in the back of his throat. He grabbed Annabeth's slushie and took a gulp before she tugged it out of his grasp, scowling.

"I told you so!" Percy hated those words.

As the movie started, the taste started to go away. He relaxed and leaned back, wondering if he'd be able to pull off the yawn-and-put-his-arm-around-her thing. Probably not. She'd think someone was attacking her and judo flip him. He did _not _have fond memories of the last time that had happened.

He reached for a handful of popcorn. He was about to start cramming it in his mouth when Annabeth put her hand in too- right next to his. Her fingers brushed against his, and his own tingled. Percy dropped the popcorn and pulled his hand out, just as some hysterical woman on the screen screamed, "Get away from me!"

A few minutes later, Percy tried to grab some popcorn again. He reached in- and so did Annabeth. He jerked his hand away. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

Tentatively, he slid his hand over to the armrest. Annabeth's hand was resting on it. Before he lost his nerve, he grabbed her hand.

Annabeth mumbled something that sounded like, "Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain." She squeezed his hand. Percy hoped it wasn't sweaty, or greasy with popcorn.

Annabeth wouldn't mind, would she?

* * *

Percy and Annabeth walked out of the arena. They had been practicing sword fighting for several hours. He was a little ashamed to admit it, but Annabeth had come incredibly close to beating him. He suspected that if she had been using her knife, she probably would have had him by the throat. The hot sun beat down upon them, and Percy started to feel a little lightheaded. He walked over to the cooler and doused himself with water.

Much better.

Annabeth followed, but the water didn't have the same power for her as it did for Percy. As they walked away, Percy put his arm out to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"I can stand my myself... Seaweed Brain." Apparently not well, for the next second she bumped into him. Percy bumped her back. Instantly, he feared for his safety, because, exhausted or not, Annabeth was vicious when she was angry. But the unexpected happened.

She laughed.

"You're... so... stupid," she choked out between giggles. Percy hoped she wasn't getting sunstroke.

"Let's go to the Big House," he said cautiously, steering his hysterical girlfriend in its direction. "Maybe we should get you a tranquilizing pill or something."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. Break is over, and I've had so much work that I haven't had time to do _anything. _I know this chapter is pretty short too, but I've been feeling rather uninspired lately. I don't know if I'll be able to post as often now, but I'll definitely try.**

**Can we get up to 35 reviews? If so, the next chapter will have four things from the list, instead of three, or rather two as I've been doing lately. **

* * *

******************************Percabeth Lover: Yes, do create an account. I was going to ask you to do so in the last chapter, but then I didn't want to up the word count too much and give false hope to those poor dears wanting longer chapters, especially when that one was so short. Then I can send you long PMs full of praise and gratitude.  
That's not weird.  
But seriously, your reviews make me want to post another chapter. Immediately. And give you a hug.  
**

_~AlabasterLily_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, and do not own anything you recognize from the PJO or HoO series, as much as I wish I did.  
**

* * *

**In the last chapter (sort of):**

_**18. When she grabs at your hand, hold hers and play with her fingers.**_

**_19. When she bumps into you, bump her back and make her laugh._**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks SO MUCH to PercabethLoverForLife! She created the scenarios for this chapter, and I really think you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Percy took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. Long Island Sound was as smooth and clear as glass this evening. The setting sun was fiery orange, and it would be perfect to watch Annabeth- except he couldn't find her.

He'd looked everywhere- her cabin, the weapons shed, the Big House, the new temple and library, the arena- not a trace. Then Malcolm had told him that Annabeth had snuck out to the beach, which was really surprising, because she _never _broke rules. But there she was, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring out over the water. Percy jogged over to her.

"Annie?" She looked up and nodded, then went back to looking at some point on the horizon. No smirk or sarcastic comment?

"Is something wrong?" He sat down next to her.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking..." She bit her lip and was quiet.

"About what?"

"The... the new prophecy." Percy was startled. He hadn't thought back to that at all since Rachel had made it. There had just been so much going on since then, it had been pushed to the back of his mind.

"What if _we're _the ones in it? Again? It's just so hard, so much responsibility. What if we're... what if _I'm_ not up to it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Annabeth. If _anyone_ is up to it, it's you. You'd do anything to protect this camp and the people you care about, and there's nothing that can make you stronger than that."

She was quiet again, for so long Percy wondered if she hadn't heard him. Then she sighed, "Maybe you're not such a Seaweed Brain after all... Seaweed Brain."

There it was. She stared at him, then looked away. And then stared at him again.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Never mind. I just thought-" she muttered.

Percy suddenly felt the impulse to kiss her. He leaned forward and did just that. Her lips tasted slightly salty, just like a cool sea breeze, but they were as warm as the sand. They wrapped their arms around each other, sharing their warmth. For a while after that, Annabeth sat on Percy's lap and they both wrote messages in the sand to each other-

"I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

The wind blew across the sand, blurring the letters. Annabeth shivered.

"Here." Percy pulled of his sweatshirt and draped it around her shoulders.

Annabeth laughed. "You can't do that with a sweatshirt, Percy." She pulled it over her head. "Let's go, before we get caught."

They walked hand in hand back to the cabins. They kissed goodnight, then went to their respective bunks.

As he was drifting off to sleep, Percy realized she still had his sweatshirt.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the lateness of this! I've been really busy with schoolwork (spiteful teachers, anyone?) and just uninspired.  
**

**There you are! I think you all will like this chapter much better. Much fluffier, more kissing, and just better in general. It's all thanks to PercabethLoverForLife. :)  
**

**35 reviews until the next chapter! 10 was really asking for too much. :P  
By the way, I just got a Twitter account and a Formspring account. The links to both are on my profile. You don't need an account to ask questions on Formspring, so please come visit me! And check out my Twitter for estimates of update dates and random stuff.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, and do not own anything you recognize from the PJO or HoO series, as much as I wish I did.  
**

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

**_2. When she stares at your mouth, kiss her._**

**_5. When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong._**

**_13. When she steals your favorite [sweatshirt], let her keep it and sleep with it for a night._**

* * *

"_You freaking IDIOT!_"

Annabeth slapped Percy across the face so hard his head snapped back. He was sure there was a red hand print on his right cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Like you don't know, you... you..."

Apparently she couldn't think of a word bad enough to call him. But Percy really _didn't _know what he had done. All he had been doing was tethering Blackjack (_"What, you don't trust me, boss? I promise I won't go anywhere, I'll be a good horse!")_ when Annabeth had stormed up to him, her storm gray eyes flashing.

"I _don't _know! Maybe if you'd tell me, I'd-"

"Oh, so you want to rub it in? You are such an arrogant, egotistic, _jerk!" _

There was a crowd forming around the stables. Great, an audience for his humiliation.

_"She sounds really mad, boss." _Blackjack just had to put in his opinion.

That was helpful.

"No, I really just don't know what I've done!"

"Yes you do! You don't just do something like that without meaning to!"

_"Oooh, you're in trouble."_ That was helpful.

"Well, obviously I have, because I _don't know what I've done!"_

"Oh, really? You're sticking with that?"

_"You better watch out, boss!"_

"SHUT UP!" Oh, Hades, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"No, I wasn't-"

Annabeth pushed him against the stable wall.

"It's _over_!" she screamed, and stormed off.

* * *

Annabeth threw another pillow at the wall. It had been almost three hours since she had broken up with Percy. That idiot. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much- after all, _she _had broken up with him, and it was all his fault after all. What she was really angry about was that he had pretended he didn't even know what he had done wrong. A thought struck her. Maybe he _didn't. _He was probably the least observant person she had ever met. Maybe it had been wrong of her to yell at him...

_No, Annabeth, don't show weakness. It's _not _your fault. That's the ice cream talking. _It probably was the ice cream- she'd just downed two pints of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. Bad choice, really, considering Seawee- _Percy's _parentage.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away," Annabeth croaked hoarsely.

"Annabeth, dear?" It was Chiron. She couldn't just ignore him, so she hastily wiped her face and grudgingly opened the door.

It wasn't Chiron.

It was Percy.

_Vlacos. _

* * *

**A/N: Heh. This was a pretty short chapter for all that was in it. You'll hate me, but these things had to be done. I know you're used to Percabeth, not Perc/abeth, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, which I'm really looking forward to writing.  
**

* * *

**Please go visit my Formspring- you _don't _need an account to ask questions. If you visit me, I may even post previews and new chapter dates. **

**40 reviews for the next chapter! More are appreciated though, and decrease waiting time. :)  
**

**Is anyone interested in beta-ing, by the way? I could really use it. I really don't put as much effort as I should into this poor fic. **


End file.
